


Of Wolf and Man

by EdgeEatsSpoons



Category: Markiplier/reader - Fandom, Markiplier/you - Fandom, Wolfiplier, Wolfiplier/Reader, Wolfiplier/You, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Van Helsing style werewolf, Wolfiplier/You - Freeform, markiplier/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeEatsSpoons/pseuds/EdgeEatsSpoons
Summary: Markiplier and you are close friends, and you're invited to a Halloween party. Mark isn't himself today, and he won't tell you why.





	Of Wolf and Man

You and Mark had been friends for as long as you could remember. He knew everything about you – from your hopes and dreams to your future goals to your deepest, darkest secret. You had always thought you knew everything about him as well, but there was always one question that he never answered – when you asked about HIS deepest, darkest secret. He'd always hesitate, and his eyes would roam the surrounding area, but never land on you. He'd always ask to change the subject, or he'd just change it himself.

The two of you had spent almost your whole lives together, so you knew when something was off with him. Today was one of those days. When you bounded down the stairs of your shared apartment, he wasn't making breakfast like he always did, he was simply sitting at the counter in a bar stool, wearing thin boxer shorts and eating a bowl of cereal. His hair was disheveled, and he looked like he didn't get any sleep. "Oh, good morning, Mark. Is everything okay?" He nodded his head with a sigh, speaking softly, "I didn't get much sleep last night... I stayed up too late recording." You knew that was a lie, seeing as how you could hear him when he recorded, despite the soundproof padding on the walls. You decided not to push it.

Around lunch time, you recieved a text from your friend, reminding you about the party that you and Mark were supposed to attend tonight. It was a costume party, seeing as how today was Halloween. You skipped into the kitchen to grab some food, when you saw Mark sitting at the bar, now in nothing but a pair of lounge pants, his hair still out of it's usual place and the bags still under his eyes. He was poking at a half-eaten sandwich, muttering quietly to himself. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" He didn't move, only mumbled a soft, "Yeah..." before contuing to poke at his food.

"So, you remember what today is right?" He paused, his brow furrowing in thought. "Today is Halloween, right?" You smiled, getting a can of Mountain Dew out of the fridge. "Yep! You didn't forget about the party tonight, did you?" His chocolate eyes widened. Your smile faltered. "You do remember promising that you would go, right?" You turned back towards him, studying his reaction carefully. "No, I forgot... I think I'll just stay in tonight, but try not to have too much fun without me, okay?" You puffed out your bottom lip, looking at him with wide eyes. "Mark, you can't just stay here! You promised!" He sighed, looking up at you finally.

-Hour later-

You hit your head against the door of his bedroom, sighing heavily. You hated it when the two of you argued, yes, but you weren't taking it nearly as hard as he was. In the heat of the arugment, he had growled at you when you stepped closer to him. The sound make you both freeze in your tracks, his eyes widening before they darkened with fear. To put it bluntly, it didn't even sound human. After that, he had ran to his room, locking himself in, which lead you to your current situation.

At first, you had tried to continue the argument, insisting that he go with you to the party, but when you heard him crying, you stopped. You were busy mentally beating youself to register what he said after a bit of silence. "What?" You heard him shuffle before repeating himself, "I'm a monster..." You could feel the anger and frustration bubble up in your chest at his words. "Mark, just because you forgot a promise does NOT mean that you're a monster. It happens, okay?" "You do't understand! I almost lost control! I could've seriously hurt you!" You paused, your words getting lost at his response. Lost control? What did he mean? You sighed heavily, hitting your head against the door again. "I'm going to go get ready Mark... Just try to calm down, okay? We'll talk when I get home..." And with that, you turned and walked away, heading towards your room.

-Another hour later-

You were finally ready to go to the party. You had decided to continue with your original plan, wearing a simple Red Riding Hood costume, with your hair and make-up done to match, while not being too over the top. You glanced at Mark's door as you walked down the hallway, hesitating. The door was cracked open slightly, and the sound of him mumbling to himself had been replaced with the sound of claws scratching against the hardwood floor. You had assumed that Chica had gone in the room to comfort Mark. Biting your bottom lip, you contemplated checking on him before you left.

You had decided that you would, stepping forward to gently push the bedroom door open. You felt your heart stop, panic washing over your entire being when you saw it. There was a tall creature in the room, it's breathing ragged and heavy as it walked across the area, it's claws clicking against the wooden floor. It was covered in a deep black fur, standing on two legs, almost like a human. When you gasped, it's head snapped towards you, eliciting a low growl from the creature. Without another thought, you turned and ran.

You found yourself in the living room, your feet carrying you towards the front door, when a weight slammed into your back, making you fall to the floor. You tried to pull yourself away from the floor and out from under the creature, but with no luck – the weight of the thing kept you pinned to the floor.You could feel it's breath on the back of your neck, as well as the feeling of tears welling up in your eyes as your heart pounded against your chest, threatening to burst at any moment. Suddenly, the weight lifted, and the creature's breath sped up as you felt it's nose nudge the side of your neck. You squeezed your eyes shut, preparing for pain, when you felt the warm, wet sensation of a tongue against the spot where it's nose was previously. Your eyes snapped open, and your breath caught in the back of your throat. 

You had finally managed to get the creature off of you, and you were now standing in front of it, it's chocolate eyes staring you down intently. You stared back, your mind racing on why those eyes looked so familiar, when it finally hit you – Mark. Those were Mark's eyes. You felt your lips part in a silent gasp, before you spoke softly, "M-Mark...?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from my Tumblr, where it is also posted, like all my other fics on here. Requests are still open - if you want to request a thing, check it out here: edgeeatsspoons.tumblr.com  
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
